Simply Because
by oO Nikki Su Oo
Summary: The amazing bond between a colonel and his lieutenant. Minor spoilers for the end of Brotherhood/manga.


**Author's Note: **WHAT IS THIS? ME? POSTING A FANFIC? IT'S A MIRACLE! This is a short thing I wrote during study hall. I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing fanfiction and this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist one. Still, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just this story.

oOo

Their relationship was simple. She walked a step behind to watch his back as he led them forward. He complained about doing paperwork as she glared at him, threatening him to finish. She would follow him into hell as he would risk his life to save her. And this was simply because they loved one another.

Of course, the two would never admit that. She would do anything to help him reach the top, burrowing her feelings deep inside to prevent anything that might get in his way. She could not afford to be a distraction. He, on the other hand, was having a harder time hiding his emotions. But they both couldn't ignore the fire growing stronger between them after that day...the Promised Day.

oOo

The pain was unbearable and he wasn't even the one who was hurt. He had never felt so useless, not being able to do anything to help her. He wanted nothing more than to burn the men holding him back into a sizzling crisp. All he could do was yell for her.

Her...who shyly offered him tea as he read in her father's study.

Who trusted him after all he had done with the power her secret gave him.

Who promised to protect him and follow him until he completed his goal.

Who, because of him, was now bleeding her life away, telling him not to give everything up for her sake.

But every fiber of his entire being was telling him to perform the human transmutation and save her. It was then, looking into her deep amber eyes, that he becam certain of one thing: Riza Hawkeye was, and had always been, so much more to him than it seemed. She may have vowed to follow him into hell if he asked, but what she didn't know was that he would do the same for her. So, he listened to her, as much as it pained him to do so. He followed her orders and did not perform the taboo. And this was simply because he loved her.

After the dust cleared from the long battle against Father, she looked at him and didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry. They had both survived against all odds, but survival came with the loss of his sight. She moved to help clean up, but he grabbed her hand and held her back. It was then, gazing into his once onyx eyes, that she became certain of one thing: Roy Mustang was, and had always been, who she lived for. She had every right to hate him, given that he had used the knowledge from her father in the massacre of an entire race, but that was behind them. He had a dream to make things right and she would follow him until it became a reality and beyond. So, she stayed by his side and supported him as they made their way to recovery. And this was simply because she loved him.

oOo

The only person he wanted to see was her. She had not been there when Marcoh healed his sight, so after giving the doctor his thanks, he ran through the streets searching for her. He stumbled a little bit, still getting used to his new vision, but managed to make it to the park near her apartment building.

The only person she wanted to see was him. But she knew the transmutation was not guaranteed to work, and she could not bear to be there if it didn't. She walked slowly through the park, lost in thought, Black Hayate trotting next to her. She prayed that the next time she saw him, his eyes would be shining bright.

That moment came much quicker than she expected.

Time seemed to stand still when they saw each other. Then, all at once, their emotions finally were set free. Riza ran into Roy's open arms and cried joyfully when she saw his sparkling onyx eyes once again. Roy twirled Riza around, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Black Hayate yipped happily at their feet while other passersby smiled to themselves when they took in the scene of the laughing couple.

oOo

Their relationship was simple. She walked beside him, shoulder brushing shoulder, as he led them to a brighter future together. He concentrated on his paperwork with a new found dedication as she smiled at him from behind her book. She toyed with the gold band around her finger as he cleaned his own matching piece.

They would stand together until the very end.

And this was simply because they loved another.


End file.
